There exist a number of x-ray diagnostic imaging systems, including 3D computed tomography (CT) scanners and 2D x-ray fluoroscopic imaging systems. Typically, they are located in a radiology department of a hospital or other medical facility. It would be beneficial to have a system that can provide a wide variety of diagnostic images at the point of care.